Raven's Hogwarts Sequel
by Raven Minor
Summary: Raven and Iggy go to Washington to help the Cullens. But what happens when Carlisle's insane time machine sends then to anchient china? Do Raven and Iggy make friends with the natives? Does their relationship go to the next level?Read Raven's Hogwarts 1st
1. Preface

-**Prologue**

****

That night I left my parents house. I grabbed my pouch and stuffed almost all my cloths inside. I put my shower supplies, my journal and anything else I wanted. I put all the books I could find in. I knew I would want to read. I also grabbed my paintbrush and a real hairbrush. I had almost everything I needed for my world tour.

Sayra landed on my shoulder. She knew we were leaving and was excited to be flying again. I almost had tied the pouch on my waist when I spotted Draco's still wrapped gift that I had received in June. I snatched it up and packed it neatly inside. I then tied the pouch on my waist and put on my trench coat. I was about to creep out my window when I heard a rap on my door.

"Rae, it's me, Lance." my brother said through the door.

"Yeah." I said back to him. "I'm just about to leave."

"Can I come in?" he asked. I was quiet but the door opened anyway. "Wanted to say good-bye this time," he said. I jumped from the windowsill and landed on the floor. My soft flat boots felt good on the ground. "You sure you don't want to actually go to the school?" I sighed and shook my head. "Look, Iggy and his friends are great but going to Hogwarts would be so much more fun you're a third year student."

"Lance, I know it all. The charms, history, incantations, potions. I'm practically better than you and you were the top student in your class." He nodded and I hung my head. "I think you just want me to stay home. Face it you know you miss me when I'm gone."

"It's quiet when your gone." he said. "Heck, its quiet when you're home but, it feels like we are missing something. Ever since you came into our lives, Mom has actually smiled; she loves having another girl in the house. Dad has someone else to talk too and I'm not always the center of attention."

"Yeah." I said as I looked out the window. "But, I'm seventeen and I have been on my own before living with you guys. You have to admit I am very independent." Lance smiled in the dark and chuckled a bit. I then hugged him. "I'm going to miss you guys. Hug mom and dad for me. Bye Lance. You know you're my favorite brother?" I asked.

"I'm your only brother, Rae." he said and hugged me back. I then pulled back and he kissed me on the forehead. I went and climbed onto my sill. I waved at Lance. "Keep in touch." I said and let my owl go. I then jumped out the window and flew off into the night sky towards the cave my flock flew to last night.


	2. Chapter 1

-**Chapter 1**

Lance went downstairs for breakfast that morning. He saw his mother cooking bacon and eggs. Dad was reading the newspaper.

"She is gone," he told them. He then hugged them and said, "She told me to give those to you guys and she also called you mom and dad." His mom started to cry and then hugged her son.

"She has never called us mom and dad. It was only Barbra and Chris." Mrs. Ross choked out and then looked at her husband who smiled at her.

"Don't worry dear. She will be back." Mr. Ross then took out his wand and stirred his coffee.


	3. Chapter 2

-**Chapter 2**

I finally reached the cave by sunrise.I landed gracefully on the ledge and noticed the flock still asleep. No one was on watch so I sat on the ledge and watched the sunrise. Nudge woke up first. I didn't notice because of my interest in the sunrise.

"Rae?" she whispered. I looked up and saw the now fourteen-year-old girl come up to me. She rubbed her eyes and asked, "How was your trip?"

"Fine." I said as she sat down beside me. She spread out her wings to stretch them. "Man, I wish i had wings like you guys." I said as I admired her beautiful white wings with the tips a light shade of blue.

"Why? You already can fly and plus you have nothing to hide."

"I don't know." I said."I guess it's because I think they are so beautiful. When i saw you guys for the first time, I guess I just fell in love with them."

"Yeah, and Iggy."she said with a giggle."

"Actually, Iggy fell in love with me." I said. "I was still with Draco and I fell in love with your friend when I saw him by my bed when I woke up." I then touched the package in my pouch. I of unwrapping it but I'd better be alone. I hadn't told anyone about it only because it wouldn't feel right.

"What's wrong?" Nudge asked after I hadn't said anything for a while.

"Nothing." I said as I snapped back to reality. "Guess I just need to meditate a bit."

"Oh." she said. "Why do you do that?" she asked.

"I need to control my evil side and meditating helps. When Trigon was coming, he prevented me from meditating by contacting my mind. So, my evil broke and I was a lot more grumpy and mean." I explained quickly so I could get off the horrible subject.

"Raven?"

"Yeah."

"Where do you come from? Do you have a home besides Titans tower and The Ross's?" she asked intrigued.

"Yes." I said remembering it well. "It was a beautiful place. Lying in another dimension." I looked out at the sunrise and envisioned my home. "A place called Azarath."

"Wow." she said. "But, why did you come to earth?"

"So, the prophecy wouldn't destroy it. I was wrong to come here, though. I should have gone to a planet with no life on it."

"I'm glad you came here, though. I'm also glad that you're Iggy's girlfriend. Or else I wouldn't have met you and became your friend." I smiled akwardly at her. She smiled back.

"Thanks." I said. "You know. I could come up with a charm that could hide your wings better. 'Course you will still have to fold them in." She smiled and looked at the sunrise. Nudge was almost the same as Lavender. "So, are you going to miss that guy from Ravenclaw?" i asked.

"Nope." she said laughing a bit. "We broke up because he crossed the line." I laughed a bit.

"Slap him?" I asked.

"Yup." I laughed and heard the others rousing slowly.

"Morning!" I said. They all groaned and I flew into the air. "I'll go get some breakfast." I flew down to a restaurant belpw and landed in the bushes. I turned myself invisible with an "Invisibellous." I walked into the kitchen of IHOP.

_Hmm...Maybe, a little of each? _I thought. I then made some eggs without anyone noticing. I cooked up some sausage and a whole lot of pancakes. I filled up on toast and jam. I then grabbed a bunch of boxes and piled the food for an army into them. I also obtained silverware and some plates. I then walked out the back door and flew into the sky without a single soul noticing.

"Hey!" shouted the Gasman. "Floating boxes!"

"Oh." I said. "I forgot." I then undid the invisible spell by saying "Exprondo." I was visible again, holding the boxes full of food. "Anyone Hungry?" I asked.

"You kidding?" asked Gasman. I shook my head and opened a box of Scrambled eggs with sausage and tossed it to Gasman. I also handed him a fork and he started to chow down the eggs.

I set down the food and everyone started to eat like the Gasman. I sat down next to Iggy as he ate some of my pancakes. "These are great, Rae." said Max with her mouth half full. "Where did you get these?"

"I made them at the nearest IHOP." I said without missing a beat.

We then heard a snarl from the back of the cave. I sat still listening. It couldn't be what I thought it was. "Who's there?" I asked without turning around. Everyone was in the middle of eating and sitting as still as a mouse.

"An old friend." a soft voice said. The voice was almost velvety. "From up noth. I came for help."

"Edward." I said with my eyes lighting up instantly. I got up and turned around.

"No, Jacob." The werewolf boy came out of the dark and Iggy got up and stood in front of me.

"Don't even think of touching her." said Iggy. The whole flock was in attack mode.

"Guys. He is not what you think." Jacob was half morphed and looked like what the flock calls an eraser. Another hybrid. Jacob morphed back into himself completely. I pushed Iggy away and walked towards Jacob.

"Bella sent me. There is something wrong with the vampire and they need help but, will not listen to me. Come with me, they will trust you." I nodded and walked out to the edge of the cave. Jacob pushed himself through the flock like they were nothing. "Who are these guys?" he asked.

"The Flock. They are avian hybrids and are my friends." I looked back at my family. "Guys, we have our first destination."

"Where?" asked Max.

"Forks, Washington." I said in a strong voice.


	4. Chapter 3

-**Chapter 3**

"Jacob?" I asked as everyone packed his or her things. "Is the vampire that bit me still alive?" he nodded. I smiled wickedly. "I guess it will be time for some payback."

I walked over to Iggy who was packing with a lot of force. "Everything ok?" I asked.

"Yeah fine." He said. "My girlfriend is making us travel with a guy I don't even know and let alone trust. And who knows she might like him more than me." I looked at him as if I had done something wrong.

"You don't have to trust him, just me." I said. "Plus, Jacob is a freaking werewolf for God's sake!" I shouted in merely a whisper. "He is in love with another girl too."

"It's not that." He said. "Its just werewolves have a very bad temper and I don't want you hurt." I nodded at his words.

"I promise you he won't hurt a fly." I said.

"How can I make sure that happens!" He nearly shouted.

"Then, if you cannot trust him or me, I will go alone."

"No." said Iggy. "I cannot let you go with that maniac."

"Watch me." I said angerily and turned to leave. Iggy grabbed my arm. "Don't make me hurt you." I said as my eyes started to glow. My whole arm then caught a fire glow of dark energy. Iggy only winced and tried not to scream. I shredded a tear from my glowing eye. I wrestled my arm from his grasp and went to the front of the cave. "Lets go Jacob." I said and then jumped from the cave.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As I flew above Jacob's running form, I thought of the reaction the flock had when I just jumped from the cave. Shock. I couldn't smile at that and I only cried. The tears flooded from my eyes and flew behind me, whipping my ears. I wiped my eyes as I flew at high speed.

We were halfway to Forks. I wish I could teleport but it would take up too much of my energy. All the teleporting I did in the last year really wiped me out.

I descended slowly to the ground, meeting Jacob on the ground. "We are almost there but we should rest and gather up some strength." I said to him as I sat on a large rock and rubbed my temples.

"You ok?" Jacob asked, noticing me in a bit of pain.

I nodded and said, "I'm sensing someone following us." The small pain of the vision gave me a bit of a headache.

"Who is it?" asked Jacob.

"Can't tell but they are a bit behind us."

"We should get going then, don't want anyone knowing who or what we are." I nodded and motioned to take off but was grabbed by the arm. Jacob pulled me toward him and whispered, "Think you can teleport us?"

"I-" I started. "I don't know. I can't try." My eyes lit up. "Azarath Metrion Zinthous." I said calmly as I concentrated on Forks, Washington. A black circle of energy came over us and made us disappear.

The next second we were in Forks, Washington. "Jacob." I said. "You have to get back to La Push before the vampires find out you're here. I will go to Bella's house."

"Ok. Contact me when you get there." I nodded and he ran off into the nearby woods. I walked up the side of the road, leading out of the little town of Forks.

As I past the cars on the road, I saw then look at me oddly. I knew it was probably the black trench coat and the rest of my attire but I didn't let it bother me. When I finally reached the driveway to Bella's house, I walked up the long narrow road. As I approached the small cottage, I thought of what I would do if Bella weren't home. _Go to the Cullen's of course._ I thought.

When I reached the door, I rapped on the door twice and stood there patiently. Soon someone opened the door. Edward was there. "Hello?" he said.

"Hi. Is Bella around?" I said.

"In here!" shouted my friend from inside. Edward stepped aside and I strolled in. Inside the small house was Bella lounging on the couch and doing her homework. "Rae?" she asked as she looked up. "You came!" she jumped to her feet and hugged me. I felt like a zit ready to pop.

"Bella, its bad enough that Starfire gives me bruises from hugs but you?" she realized she was hurting me and let go. "Thank you." I said as I brushed off myself. I could hear Edward chuckling in the background. "So, what can I help you with?" I asked in a very curious tone.

"Carlisle is trying to build a time machine, Raven. You have to talk him out of it and we can't get through to him on telling him how freaking dangerous this is." I nodded taking in the information. "But, you must be careful, Raven. He is insane. He hasn't fed in a long time. Your blood is going to trigger him."

"Should I call in for back up?" I asked thinking of my angel. I turned from my friends to shed a tear for Iggy.

"You ok?" asked Bella. I nodded.

"You may need backup," said Edward. "Whom you got?" he asked.

"My Flock." I said shedding another small tear.

"Alice told us of your friends and your boyfriend." Bella said. "I'm sorry you guys are fighting," she said sentimentally.

"I'm fine." I said sucking it up a bit. "I'm going to try and call them." I then had a sudden vision and sense. I saw my flock coming towards our destination. Iggy wasn't happy but Angel had gotten him to come. I smiled. "There're coming." I said.

I stood up straight again and faced my two friends. "I need to rest though, before I try and take down Carlisle." I said to them. Edward nodded with Bella.

"Here Rae. You can sleep with me tonight," she said directing me towards her bedroom. "Don't worry, Edward won't come up tonight." she looked back at Edward to wink at him. Apparently he got the message.

I was only halfway up the stairs when I remembered. "Edward!" I called. He looked up at me. "If six kids with wings come by, wake me up it will be the flock. Iggy probably wants to talk to me." he nodded and I climbed the stairs again. I finally emerged into Bella's room.

"Rae." she said to me. "You know you can tell me anything." I nodded as I sat on her bed to take off my boots. As I removed my cloths slowly I thought if I would ever see Iggy again. I took off my pouch and took out my pajamas. I slipped into the pants and t-shirt.

I then saw the package from Draco. I sniffled and picked the small blue wrapped box. The black bow was wrapped neatly around the box. I smiled at the gift, just thinking of what it could be. "What's that?" Bella asked noticing me admiring the package.

"A gift from a friend." I said shedding a tear.

"Why don't you open it?" she asked.

"I don't know." I said. "I would love to open it but, my friend said to open it when the time was right." I ran my finger along the packaging. Then the door swung open. Edward appeared.

"There're here," he said huffing a bit. I tossed the package aside and ran after Edward. Down the stairs I saw my friends waiting for me.

"Rae!" they all shouted. Everyone hugged me except for Iggy. I knew how he felt and I would talk to him once everyone was asleep.

After everyone went to bed, I snuck downstairs. Iggy was sitting out on the porch. Thank God Charlie, Bella's Dad, was gone for the week. I walked out the front door. I sat next to my angel who was in a t-shirt and boxers. "Hey." I said weakly.

"Hey." he replied without even looking at me.

"I'm sorry I hurt you and then ran off with Jacob but, I knew I had to do the right thing."

"How do you know right from wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know." I said. "I guess I just do." He didn't reply for a while and I thought that subject was over with.

"Rae, I'm also sorry." he said right before I changed the subject. "I shouldn't think I need to protect you but, I guess it's a natural instinct. You're a great fighter, Rae, and I shouldn't treat you like a baby, its just- I can't help but think that I could lose you at any time." I only could sit there and not make a sound. "Rae, I love you with all my heart and soul. And-" Iggy got down from the porch and stood in front of me. He got down on one knee. "Raven Ross? Will you please marry me anytime in the future?" I was astonished. I felt like fainting.

"I-" but before I could say another word Iggy pulled out a silver ring with _Iggy's girl_ written on it. I nearly screamed. "I-"

"Did I do it right?" he asked. "Sorry I couldn't afford gold."

"No!" I said. "It's perfect!" I nearly yelled to china. I then threw myself into his arms.

"I'll take that as a yes." he said smiling. He then put the ring on my finger. I started to cry. But, they were not tears of sadness but tears of joy.

I smiled as I buried my face into his shoulder. I pecked to look at my angel's beautiful wings. _Fiancée._ I thought. Weird, huh? It's going to be even weirder when we actually are married.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I woke up. Six o'clock. I had only slept for a few hours. I had stayed up all night thinking about Iggy and his proposal. I looked at the silver ring on my finger. It stood out against my pail skin. I read the inscriptions. _Iggy's girl._ It said and had a neat design around the entire ring. I sighed and rested my hand next to me.

I looked over to the bedside table. There sat the gift from Draco. _Should I open it?_ I asked myself. I picked the blue box up and looked at it. I shook it a little. A small item bounced inside. I had to open it, it was killing me. I finally decided.

Holding the box gently, I pulled the neatly tied ribbon. The bow fell apart and came gently off the box. I flipped the box on its end and peeled the tape off gently. I then unfolded the end. A white box then fell out of the wrapping. A note was attached to the top. I untapped it and read the letter.

_Raven,_

_Hopefully you are reading this after Iggy proposed to you. I got this for you to give to him. He deserves you more than anything and I hope you agreed to marry him. The only reason I am not asking you to marry me is because you pretty much hate me. I love you with my heart and I hope you have a wonderful life with your new fiancée._

_All my love,_

_Draco _

I smiled at the note and folded it up. I then lifted the cover off the box. Inside was a gold ring sitting on a white pillow. I picked it out of the box and read the inscriptions. _Raven's Guy. _It said as it glistened in my eyes. I was then so excited that I hopped out of the bed. I walked downstairs, trying to wake anyone. I peaked around the corner to the kitchen. I saw Iggy eating a bowl of cereal. I smiled and put the ring in my pocket. I then walked silently into the kitchen.

"Mourning." I said cheerfully. Iggy looked up and saw my black pajama figure standing before him. I went to the cupboard and picked out the box of cereal that said _Coco Puffs. _I got a bowl and poured the cereal into it. I added some milk and ta-da. Cereal a la Raven.

I sat down across from Iggy. He smiled at me as I ate the cereal in silence. "Sleep well?" he asked.

"Ok." I said after downing a spoonful of cereal. Iggy got up and rinsed his bowl out in the sink. I then quickly pulled the ring out and sat it on the table, right in front of his seat. I continued eating as he came to sit back down.

"What's this?" he asked as he picked up the ring, examining it.

"Your ring." I said smiling after I drank the milk in the bottom of the bowl.

He chuckled as he read the inscriptions. "Thanks." He said. I got up and rinsed my bowl. I turned the water off and turned around. There Iggy was standing right in front of me. He wore the ring on his finger. He then kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I tried to keep him from traveling his hands from my back to my butt. He then instantly pulled away.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

"We're being watched." he said listening intently. I looked around but, saw nothing. Iggy crossed the small kitchen. I went to the back door. I then pulled the curtain away. There, Edward was standing looking in the kitchen. "Open the door." He mouthed at me. I opened the door and he walked in carrying a sack that looked pretty heavy. "Thanks." He said. Iggy was still looking for the intruder when we walked into the kitchen again.

"Iggy." I said. He whipped around. "It was just Edward."

"Yeah." Edward said. "Just got back from a hunt. Caught a couple bobcats."

Iggy tried to smile at Edwards bragging. "Excuse us." I said as I smiled at Edward and his catch.

"Its ok." he said winking at me. "I was going up to see Bella anyway." I nodded as he left. Iggy looked at me.

I then moved closer to him. "So, where were we?" I asked in my sexy flirty voice. Iggy smiled a little as I drew my body near him. "I love you." I whispered as I got my lips close to his. I then kissed him and walked upstairs towards the bathroom. He followed me a bit.

"Where are you going?" he whispered to me. I raised my eyebrows and walked up the stairs.

"Bathroom." I said. "To take a shower." I winked at him and raced up the stairs to the bathroom. He followed me up but, I closed the door just in time.

"Oh, come on." he said in a sad tone. I then peeped open the door.

"We aren't married yet." I whispered.

"Can I watch?" he asked. I shook my head and closed the door.

As I climbed out of the shower, I dried my damp body off. I wrapped myself in the towel and looked in the mirror. I saw a girl in the mirror but, it didn't seem to be me. I looked closer and saw her more clearly. Her hair was purple and her eyes were violet. She stopped doing what I did and folded her arms.

"So, letting your emotions out are you?" she said.

"Yeah," I said. "Problem with that?" I asked.

"No, but, are you wasting them on Iggy?" she asked. I stuttered as she disappeared.

"Hey, everything alright in there?" Iggy called threw the door. I opened it and threw myself into his arms.

"I'm not wasting my emotions on you, right?" I asked him as I buried my wet head into his shoulder. He patted my head softly.

"Shhh…its ok." he said as if he knew what happened. I looked up at him clueless. "I listened in." he said joking a bit. I forced a smiled and pulled back from my grasp.

"I'm going to go get dressed." I said realizing I was still in a towel. He nodded as I walked into Bella's room.

"Hey." I said not looking up. "Do you know where my bag is?" I asked.

I walked over to the bed and saw that my bag was sitting there. I picked it up and took out my black short sleeved shirt, flat boots, jeans, and my trench coat. I sighed as I got dressed. I thought about what the mirror had said to me. _"Are you really wasting your time on Iggy?"_ I asked myself. _"No." _I told myself. _"He loves you and you love him."_ I was beginning to have doubts. As I brushed my hair there was a knock on the door. "Come in." I said calmly. I tied my hair up as Bella came in.

"Hey." I said.

"Rae." She said. She had a look of concern on her face. "You need to go now."

"What?" I asked as I tied my bag to the inside of my jacket.

"Carlisle is going to try out the time machine and you need to stop him. He's mad." I nodded as I rushed for the door. "Wait." She said.

I turned back to face her. "Take this." She said giving me a small pendent of a dragon that was dangling off a chain. I put it around my neck and looked at it. "It will protect you from any danger you may be in." she said. I smiled and nodded in thanks. She then hugged me gently and I walked out the door.

As I trotted down the stairs, I saw my friends lined up at the door, ready for anything. As I headed for the door I said. "I'm going alone." Iggy looked at me curiously.

"Not without me." He said to me.

"No, I cannot put any of you in this kind of danger again." He smiled as if to say "I've been in worse." Which he has and I wouldn't blame him for trying to come. "Fine but, the rest of you, I cannot risk your lives."

"Fang and I will come too." Max said. I sighed and put my hand on my forehead.

"Fine, Bella?" I said. "Can you and Edward watch these three?" I asked as I point to Nudge, Gasman, and Angel. She nodded. Max hugged the little ones good-bye and told them to behave and look out for one another.

Soon, we were off.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As I walked slowly up the Cullen's long narrow driveway, Iggy held his arm around me. Fang did the same for Max. I could see a great connection just like Iggy and I. And maybe if I live through this, then we can all go on double dates. I giggled to myself in my head as we approached the front door. Iggy knocked.

"Hello?" someone said as they cracked the door open.

"Hi?" I said back to the voice. "I'm Raven, Bella and Edward sent me."

"Oh, please come in." the door opened wide and I saw Esme standing at the door. "You must help Carlisle. He has gone mad." She was worried and I could tell. I nodded and followed her into the basement. "Carlisle?" she called as she walked down the staircase. "Some people are here to see you." She then whispered to us. "Be careful, he is thirsty and dangerous. Good luck." I nodded and walked past her. I flipped the nearest light switch.

"Carlisle?" I called.

"Yes?" he said back.

"Can I see what you are working on?" I asked cautiously. I saw him working in the corner. He waved me over. Iggy grasped my hand tight. "So, what is it?" I asked the vampire.

"A time machine." He said sounding amazed with himself. "It is almost done and then I can test it." The machine looked like a door or a portal to another world. It was hooked to a device that can set the time and date.

"So, what do you plan on doing with this machine?" I asked him.

"I want to get rid of those werewolves once and for all." He nearly shouted at me. Iggy gripped harder. He was tense. I looked at Iggy's face. His eyes were fierce. I ran my thumb on his hand to calm him down.

"What do you have against werewolves?" Fang asked curiously.

"You ask as if you are one." Carlisle said and turned to look at Fang. Carlisle's eyes were black as stone and he was fierce with thirst. The blond hair he had was messy and looked as if it hadn't been washed for days. "Do you know about the feud in this area?" Fang shook his head. "Well, its simple, they hate us and we hate them, our lands are divided and it feels like we are trapped. That is why I plan to destroy then with the past." Fang then un folded his wings and jump attacked Carlisle. They got into a large fight.

"Destroy the machine!" shouted Fang. I let go of Iggy's hand and ran for the time machine.

"No!" shouted Carlisle. He jumped away from Fang and pushed me out of the way. The machine started up. Fang attacked again. But, Carlisle threw him into the portal. Fang disappeared. Max went threw the portal next to go after Fang. Iggy and I were then pushed in after them by Carlisle.

We landed on a hard dirt surface. I then passed out and the last thing I said was "Oh, Shit."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Water was splashed on my face. "Raven?" someone called. "Wake up." I opened my eyes a little.

"Iggy?" I asked. I opened my eyes all the way. Iggy was standing leaning over me and cradling me in his arms. "What happened?" I asked.

"We went back in time." He said to me.

"What year is it?"

"I have no idea but, it looks like ancient china or something." He said smiling. I sat up still in his lap. I looked at my surroundings and the first thing I saw was a giant, six-legged, bison. I gaped at the large beast.

"Ok, what in the world is that?" I asked.

"A flying bison, apparently." Iggy said smiling.

A bald kid then ran over to us. He had an arrow tattooed on his forehead. "Hey! She's awake!" he called smiling. Iggy helped me up. I stood, a little dizzy. "Katara! Soka! Toph!" he called to three other people. Two girls and boy ran over.

I moaned as I walked toward the group of people. "Hi." I managed to get out. "I'm Raven." Iggy touched my shoulder.

"I already explained." he whispered into my ear. I nodded.

"So, what do you call that material that your jacket is made of?" asked the boy dressed in blue.

"Uh, leather." I said realizing that we were years in the past. I unlatched my pouch and opened it up. "Iggy?" I asked. He looked up at me. "Where is Sayra?"

"I don't know." he said. A white owl then flew over the horizon and landed on my shoulder.

"Now, how did you get here?" I asked her as I gave her a small treat.

"She must have followed us." Iggy said. I nodded and went back to my pouch. I searched it and found my paintbrush.

"Ok, I have one question for you guys." I said turning to the four people. "What do I need to wear to blend in?" they paused. Toph looked like she didn't care. Her eyes were white, like Iggy's used to be. _Blind._ I thought.

"It all depends on what tribe you belong too." Katara said. "Soka and I are from the water tribe, so we wear blue. Toph is from the Earth kingdom, she wears green. And Aang is from the Air temples so, they wear orange and yellow. The fire kingdom is red." I nodded and went to the nearest rock. I drew a dress similar to Kataras. But, mine included my cloak but with a different hook.

After I drew it, I walked into it and came out of it in my new outfit. I looked like one of the water tribe naturally. I then drew Iggy's earth kingdom outfit and let him put it on. "Done. Now, lets try and find a way out of here."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Fang woke up to a bright sun in his eyes. As he sat up, he could only wonder where on God's earth he was. He could see a river not far from where he lay, Max, was in it. Shielding his eyes, he tried not to look at her bathing.

"Max?" he called out to her. She was getting out of the river and starting to dress. Fang turned around so he didn't have to look. A hand touched his shoulder and turned him around. Max stood before him, t-shirt and jeans. "What year do you think it is?" he asked her curiously. She shrugged and then kissed him.

"Lets fly and find out what the area is like." He nodded and she took off. Fang followed close behind her.

They found many cities as they flew. _They look ancient._ Fang told himself. Max landed on a path not to far from an Earth Kingdom city. Fang landed next to her. She crept into the trees. She motioned Fang to follow and so he did. "Travelers, we can take their belonging to blend in. Or at least ask for some cloths." Fang nodded and listened for a wagon or something.

Soon, Fang and Max spotted a young girl and boy about their age. Fang motioned to Max. She nodded. Max jumped out of the forest. "You!" she said. The people nearly jumped out of their skins. "Do you have extra clothing?" she asked. They nodded. "Can we please have it?" The girl removed her pack quickly, taking out two green outfits. Max tossed the male clothing to Fang. He quickly started to change, cutting holes in the clothing for his wings.

"Thanks." Max said to the two travelers. She then jumped back into the forest. She quickly changed and found Fang on the road. "Fold in your wings. We should not be seen." Max hid their clothing in a nearby tree and started on the road. Fang only followed, not knowing what would happen.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Iggy and I flew beside the bison. Aang and the others were still amazed with Iggy's large angelic wings and my many powers. Below us, I saw many forests and cities as we flew towards the destination.

"It's beautiful." I whispered to myself. I felt dizzy all of a sudden. "I have to land!" I shouted to my newly found friends. As I decreased in altitude, I thought _Best to go on foot from here._ I landed smoothly on the ground, knowing my friends would not be pleased with walking.

"What's wrong?" Iggy asked when he landed softly next to me.

"I had a vision of a nearby enemy and I feel it is too dangerous for flight."

"Fire nation I bet." Soka said in a disgusted tone. We started to walk the trail. I started to wonder about the fire nation and who they were and what horrible thing they did.

"What did the fire nation ever do?" I asked in a curious tone.

Toph answered my question. "They attacked us one-hundred years ago. We are still in this war to this day and we fear that we will lose the war unless the Avatar or Aang masters all four elements and defeats Lord Ozai of the Fire Nation."

"So, what elements does Aang need to learn?" I asked as Iggy held my hand softly and my cloak draped my shoulders. I noticed our surroundings to be a forest and I sensed small danger but, not alerting.

"I need to find a Fire bender teacher." Aang said slowly. "I already have Katara, who is my water bender teacher and Toph who is my earth bender teacher. I have already mastered Air, water and almost earth." I sighed at the bad news of no fire bender. Although I could teach him, since I can bend any element using telekinesis. But, I wouldn't know the movements.

I then heard a rustling noise up in the trees. "Oh shit." I muttered to myself. "Everyone, get ready, I think we have some company." Five kids our age shot from the tops of the trees and landed before us. Aang and the others began to fight them. Two more later showed up and Iggy and I had someone to fight. I fought a boy who had raggy looking hair and had a grass blade in his teeth. He fought with two large hooks like they were swords.

"You fight very different but, in a good way." He said as I threw punches and kicks at him.

"Really?" I asked as I leaped into the air and kicked him in the face. "Because that's not my main skill." My eyes glowed. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthous!" I shouted and flew up into the air and curling up into a ball. I then quickly unleashed my position and flung out a bit of energy at my opponent. I then landed and kicked him repeatedly. When I had finally got him to stay on the ground, I took his weapons and pointed one at him. "What do you want?" I asked harshly.

"You don't seem fire nation, join us for the night?" he asked. I winced and let him up but, did not hand over the oddly shaped swords. "Please?" he asked. Everyone stopped fighting.

I looked at Aang and the others. He nodded. I handed over the swords. "My name is Jet." The boy said to us. I nodded as he lead us to a tree. A line came down with an elevator made of wood. I was impressed but, I took off into the trees, Iggy and Aang followed. Jet only looked at us in amazement as he and the others went up in the elevator.

When we reached the top, Jet started showing us around. I kept to myself and Iggy followed my lead. I wanted to be alone with him so bad. He held my hand tightly, as if to protect me from Jet. "Here is where you can stay." Jet said when we reached a hut the could fit two of Aang's bison, or as he calls him, Apa. My owl landed on my shoulder. "Wow. Nice owl." Jet said admiring the bird on my shoulder.

I nodded at the comment and walked inside the hut. "Dinner is at sundown if you wish to join." Jet said and left us. I frowned.

"I'm not hungry." I said and sat down. Aang and the others then left the hut for dinner. Iggy stayed and comforted me. "How are we going to get out of here?" I asked. "God only knows what could happen to the others. And where on earth are Max and Fang?" Iggy shrugged and laid down. I removed my cloak and lay next to him. He put his arm around me and held me close. I looked at the ring from Iggy. I then smiled and fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
